When I became a DemiGod
by rimaqueen
Summary: Amu Hinamori-Look at her life. Couldnt get any stranger right? Wrong. Amu meets Percy, Annabeth, and Grover, and her life twists.
1. Amu's Dream

Amu Hinamori walked down the street to Seiyo Academy sighing. Her Guardian Characters were still snoring in their eggs. She didn't want to go to school today… she would rather sit on a bench and rest. So she did.

-Amu's Dream-

"HEY! YOU!" A voice yelled in the pink haired girls head.

In her dream Amu woke. "Eh?"

She could now see a boy with green eyes, and black hair. Next to him was a boy that looked like a goat and a girl with flowing blonde hair.

"You need to-" Goat boy was cut off.

"Amu-chii!" Yaya yelled.

Amu woke with a start. "Yaya, you cant just wake me like that."

"We missed you at the Guardian meeting! Your charas are already awake! Its break period!"

_No way… It can't be… _Amu thought. _I was sleeping for that long?_

Amu shrugged it off and walked back to Seiyo before the bell rang.

"_Amu! Listen. You have to skip the Guardian meeting and go to the big rock wall. Got it?" _Amu was startled. That sounded like goat boy speaking.

"_With Easter on the run, I HAVE to go to the meeting. Sorry." _Amu thought back.

"Maybe I should go-" Amu wondered aloud, but was cut off. The three from her dream were behind her.

"Found you."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! And the other series in here that's a surprise…ish.**


	2. Amu and El Start with Amulet Angel

Amu tried to keep walking, but she just couldn't. The suspense of who those people were was killing her.

Ran came up behind her and whispered; "Amu-chan! Do you know them?"

Amu grabbed Ran and whispered in her ear.

"No, I don't. Just act like you don't notice them."

Ran nodded and went on with her business. Miki and Su seemed to get the idea too.

"What a nice day! No people _STALKING _me or _TELLING ME TO GO TO ROCK WALLS. _Who would do that?" Amu said in a sarcastic way. She was suddenly defeated by suspense and turned around.

"Who the heck are you and WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

The three stared. Amu stared. Ran stared. Miki stared. Su stared. To put it frankly everybody stared.

Amu cleared her throat as loud as possible and said; "YOU ARE PISSING ME OFF! WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

More stares.

"You're a DemiGod." One said.

"Yeah sure. Do you think since I'm a character bearer I would believe that?"

"Uh…Character Bearer? Whats that?"

"It's for me to know _you_ to find out," Amu replied with her nose in the air.

"And what's a DemiGod anyway?"

The girl replied; "Its for _US _to know and _YOU _to find out. Now us or SOMEONES GONNA GET HURT."

"Idiot." Amu stated.

The girl pulled out a sword and Amu screamed.

"Hey, Amu! You better come or someone IS gonna get hurt, and Im thinking it will be YOU." Goat Boy yelled.

Amu saw Utau in the distance, and when El saw whats happening, she came over.

"Amu-chan's Heart UNLOCK!" El said.

"Character Transformation: Amulet Angel!" Amu cheered after she transformed.

The girl smirked. "And the battle begins."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! Or Percy Jackson and The Olympians! **

**LOL! Sorry Annabeth was a meanie! She'll get better!**


	3. Amulet HeartWinner!

"HEY! I never agreed to a BATTLE! EL!"

The two boys looked as confused, as, well, somebody confused.

The girl rose her sword and ran as quickly as humanly possible toward Amu, who was terrified.

"White Flag Double Plan!" Amu yelled, while two white flags appeared.

Goat Boy murmured, "Great, she's surrendering." He took a louder voice and yelled; "Annabeth! She's surrendering! Stop!"

Annabeth wouldn't stop. She kept charging on.

Amu held out the two flags in an X. When Annabeth hit her, Amu blocked it with the flags.

"Angeeeels WINK!"

Annabeth stared.

"_El! Switch out with Miki!" _Amu told El.

"Roger!"

"Character Transformation: Amulet Spade!" yelled Amu.

Annabeth's sword hit Amu's leg, leaving a small gash.

"Colorful Canvas!" Amu groaned, in pain from her leg.

Annabeth flew backwards. She developed a rage.

"Do you know who I am?" she smirked.

Amu shook her head.

Annabeth pulled in closer. "Im Annabeth, daughter of Athena. Goddess of battle and strategy. I ALWAYS win."

Amu blinked hard. "WELL THEN! IM DAUGHTER OF MIDORI HINAMORI, PHOTOGRAPHER!"

Annabeth was thinking about how stupid this girl was. How could she be a DemiGod? STUPID GIRL.

Amu was on the ground, panting. Annabeth had clearly won. Her transformations weren't enough. But she, Hinamori Amu, owner of 4 Guardian Characters, tons of character transformations, and defeater of Easter was not giving up.

She stood, scarred and sweating.

"This battle Is over." Annabeth said. "Don't even try."

Amu thought quick.

"Amulet Heart! Heart Rod! Spiral Heart Special!" She aced it. Annabeth was surrounded by Amu's Spiral Heart.

She didn't care. She charged for a stab, but:

"Heart Speeders!" Amu flew off.

She sat down on a bench when she landed.

"Percy! There she is!" yelled Goat Boy, running up.

"I see her Grover." Percy replied.

As Percy grabbed her, Amu tried to run. She failed a Percy caught her off guard.

_Ugh. What a great day… _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! Or Percy Jackson and The Olympians! Next chapter will come out tomorrow, or in a few hours. **


	4. Luke Breaks The LawSort Of

-Percy's POV-

I stood up, looking at the girl lying on the bed in the infirmary.

There was no way she could be my sister…Not possible.

-Normal POV-

Amu's eyes fluttered open.

"Wh-Where am I?" She looked about. Annabeth was glaring from the corner, Percy was sharpening a sword, Grover was- WHAT? PERCY WAS SHARPENING A _SWORD?_

"You're at Camp Halfblood." Percy said.

Amu woke up and punched Percy, who fell off the chair.

"Your such a perv!" Amu yelled. She remembered when Ikuto had asked her if she really knew what perverted meant. She still didn't know.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Amu's Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Your so perverted! " Amu yelled.

"Do you even know what perverted means?" Ikuto cooed back.

Amu blushed.

-End of Flashback-

"Uh…Amu…Earth to Amu?" Percy said, waving a hand in front of Amu's face.

"HEY! HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" Amu yelled, jumping up on the bed.

"YOU PART OF EASTER? CHARACTER TRANSFORMATION: AMULET CLO-"

"Woah Woah Woah. Easter? And, besides, you're my sister."

Amu stared then fainted.

Luke woke up with…A girl on his head? He moved out of the way. The Hermes cabin was always crowded, nothing to worry about..

He woke up again, thinking to himself:

_Jeez, 10:30 already? I need to plan to steal the Key to O-_

Amu woke up, stepping on Luke.

"GARGH!" Luke yelled.

"OH! Are you okay?" Amu asked.

Luke stood up.

"Watch it kid." He then walked out.

Amu prepared to yell, 'PERV!' but, she thought the boy resembled Ikuto so she held it in.

Luke smirked as he left. He held the Humpty Lock.

Amu looked at her chest. She ran towards Luke.

"PERVERTED IDIOT!" Amu yelled.

She tripped and fell, landing on her side. Her pocket ripped, and a sword came out of it. She took the sword out and squeezed it, and it became…another guardian character egg? The pink haired girl was sure it wasn't hatched though. It was marked with shields and swords, forming a cross. She shrugged and leaped for the Humpty Lock. Luke swerved away and pulled out a huge dagger. He used the back of the sword to hit Amu, but she parried. Amu reached for the Humpty Lock and grabbed it.

Luke saw Chiron running towards the two and went pale.

"Luke, what are you doing?" Chiron called.

"Trying to steal-" Amu started, but Luke cut her off.

"Just a friendly first day spar, ey?" Luke said sheepishly.

Amu turned scarlet and stormed off.

_First day spar eh…_

Chiron rushed after her.

"Amu! We need to put you on a Capture the Flag team!"

"Capture the Flag?"

"It's a Camp Half Blood tradition."

"Uh…HEY! I NEED SOME EXPLAINING BEFORE THAT!" Amu screeched.

"Well then, off to the Big House."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! Or Percy Jackson!**

**Next chapter will be more Shugo Chara! And some Guardian Character hatching too….**


	5. Capture the Flag,Oracles, And Rei?

Amu walked into the attic, after Chiron had told her the story and to talk to the Oracle in the attic. There was a girl with red hair, very stiff, lying on a bed. She then heard a voice:

_Two different worlds_

_Will collide_

_A new hero will arrive_

_Defeat enemies as they come and go_

_Will rise or fall to Olympus's call._

_And-_ The voice ended.

Amu didn't understand the prophecy.Two different worlds? Why did the voice get cut off? Was there something she was missing?

-Percy's POV-

I listened to the whole prophecy. I couldn't let Amu, my own sister, die at war.

-Normal POV-

Chiron asked Amu what she had heard. She told him everything, at least until _Will rise or fall to Olympus's call _part.

Amu thought it over.

_Well, since I'm a character bearer, and also a Half-Blood, maybe two worlds are colliding? And…a new hero… Oh gosh it CANT be me! Well, defeating enemies was obvious. Rise or fall? As in death?_

Percy shook Amu from her trance.

"Its time for camp activities." He said.

"First we have…" Percy looked at a list.

"Archery."

What Amu didn't know was Chiron set up her schedule to find which Greek god or goddess she was related to.

Amu pulled back the bow, and aced the shot.

Percy was amazed. She could've been a daughter of Artemis but…know way…NOT POSSIBLE!

Amu was surprised she was good at arching.

Percy walked over and told her "Next activity is…Agility.

Grover and Annabeth were in agility too. Annabeth seemed to like Amu better now, and they were starting to become friends. They would laugh as they made mistakes sparring on top the monkey bars or fall off.

"Awkward change." Grover repeated for almost the hundredth time to Percy.

"Yeah..."

When it finally was time for capture the flag, Amu felt ready for anything. She was on Blue with Percy, Grover, and Annabeth. Miki thought battle was artistic and would watch. Ran cheered and played. Su cleaned up after people. Dia sort of hummed a tune and watched with Miki.

Percy and Annabeth ran through the woods. They had already battled 3 monsters successfully. They were hunting the flag, and Annabeth's plan was working. Grover would guard, Amu would stand by the river, while they get the flag.

=Meanwhile=

Amu was warding off a girl from the Ares cabin. The pink haired pre-teen was stumbling and tripping, making the girl win. Amu fell in the river and felt drowned. She just sat there, looking up at the sky. Amu closed her eyes, even when in her head she was thinking _Wake up Amu! That girl is gonna kill you!_

The girl stared at Amu then thrust her sword towards the ground. Amu rolled out of the way. She got up and felt a weird glow in her pocket. Her new Character Egg rose up, and hatched. She wore a Greek toga and little sandles. Her blonde hair was tied in a loose pony tail, with a crown of leaves.

"Hello Amu-chan! I'm Rei, your Guardian Angel!" Rei squeaked with a wink.

"Character Transformation: Golden Warrior!"

As Amu transformed, she wondered why it wasn't 'Amulet Warrior.' She couldn't resolve an answer so she shrugged it off.

Amu's new transformation looked like, well, a women's warrior outfit.

"Triple Sword!" Amu yelled.

She took out two sword with three blades spinning around and around and she had an idea. She held them up and could fly! She latched them to her bag and looked for the flag.

=Meanwhile=

Percy and Annabeth were still running. Suddenly Amu dropped from the sky in a completely new outfit then POOF! She was normal again. She seemed to be Amulet Angel mood.

"What are you waiting for? Let's get the flag!" she said with a wink.

Annabeth ran up with Amu.

"Come on Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth yelled.

Percy shrugged and followed.

Amu battled monsters, and Percy and Annabeth were impressed.

Amu was a great fighter…But what god would she be related to?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! Or Percy Jackson!**

**Well in next chapter I'm writing what your all dying to know!**


	6. Mysterious Letters! Guardians Arrive!

Amu, Percy, and Annabeth had successfully won the game. They were on their way to the cabins when a horn blew.

"Hinamori Amu, please go to the Big House." The voice said.

Amu waved bye to Percy and Annabeth and rushed off to the Big House. When she got there, she saw some people she didn't expect to see.

Yaya, Rima, Nagihiko, Kukai, Kairi, Tadase, Utau, and Ikuto were all there, along with their Guardian Characters.

"Guys! What are you doing here?" Amu asked, hugging everbody except for Ikuto, who she shook hands with.

Chiron galloped up behind the gang.

"Our sensors identified them as DemiGods so were brought them here." He said.

Percy walked in the room. "Umm, Hi?"

"AMMMU-CHI!" Yaya yelled while jumping on Amu.

"This is her version of a hug." Amu groaned.

Percy rose an eyebrow.

"Nice…"

Yaya pulled in close and whispered to Amu;

"Who's your boyfriend? Don't tell Tadase-kun! He'll be MMMAAAAAD!" Yaya looked up at Tadase with a evil smile.

"Isn't that right PRINCE?" she laughed.

A crown poofed up on Tadase's head.

"I AM NO SIMPLE PRINCE! I AM THE KING! AHAHAHAHA!" he shrieked after a character change.

"Interesting friends she has here…" Percy mumbled.

"Hinamori! Forget about me?" Kukai said as he walked over to Amu.

"Kukai!" Amu yelled then jumped on the middle schooler.

"You know what we haven't done in a while?"

"What?"

"_Joker Training!" _

"Oh no.''

"Oh yes!" Kukai yelled then dragged Amu off.

Utau got how she used to be with Ikuto. She ran out yelled;

"KUKAI-CHAN!"

+Later+

Chiron walked in front of the bonfire.

"Welcome back to camp Half-Blood! We have a large amount of new campers so I would like to introduce them to you." He walked over to Yaya.

"Haaaii! My name is Yaya-chii!" she yelled before Chiron could say anything.

Yaya held her hand under Pepe.

"And this is Pepe-chan!"

Amu smiled. Yaya didn't remember the rest of the campers couldn't see the Shugo Chara's.

Chiron trotted over to Rima.

"This is Rima Mashiro." He said.

"Hello everbody." Rima said quietly.

Chiron went to Nagihiko.

"This is Nagihiko Fujisaki."

Nagihiko waved awkwardly. Then Rima glared at him and they started a staring match.

"This is Tadase Hotori."

"Im so glad I could meet you all." Tadase said, bowing.

Kukai stood before Chiron reached him.

"Yo! Im Kukai Souma and if you want good exercise, particularly _Joker training_ just ask!" he sat down.

"This is Kairi Sanjo."

Kairi pushed up his glasses. "Nice to meet you all."

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi," Chiron said, pointing to him.

"Yo."

"And lastly, Utau Hoshina."

Utau got lovey dovey.

"I wuv Kukai-kun!"

A drop of sweat dripped down Kukai's head.

Suddenly, a letter flew out of the fire,

"What is it?" Some campers asked.

Chiron walked over and reached for it.

_What it said_

_Hello DemiGods! I would like to inform you of what DemiGods the new campers are, since we have been watching and you would never figure out._

_Yaya Yuiki-Daughter of Athena_

_Rima Mashiro-Daughter of Hades_

_Nagihiko Fujisaki-Son of Artemis_

_Tadase Hotori-Son of Demeter_

_Kukai Souma-Son of Ares_

_Kairi Sanjo-Son of Apollo_

_Utau Hoshina-Daughter of Aphrodite _

_Ikuto Tsukyomi- Son of Aphtodite_

_Amu Hinamori-Daughter of Poseidon_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! Or Percy Jackson!**

**Next chapter will start with the reactions of the Guardians and stuff.**


End file.
